exodus_trading_card_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Set 4 Converging Chasms
}}Converging Chasms is the 2nd booster pack and the 4th overall set in the Exodus TCG. Details This set introduces the Harmony Rare card rarity for the first time. Secret Rares get a brand new foil treatment and are now textured, their 3D raised foiling follows the lines of the card artwork; this unique foil technology means it is embedded in the card itself rather than stamped on top of it. Secret Rares also have an improved pack-out ratio of 1 in every 4 boxes on average, or 3 per case, while Harmony Rares are found 1 per case as a case topper. Lots of new things are introduced from a gameplay standpoint with this expansion, including new mechanics, Abilities and rarity effects. The set is optimized for both Constructed and Booster Draft formats with effects now being in every rarity tier all the way down to Common (you can draft Common symmetries unlike with Galaxy Tides). Following the conclusion of the Crystal Forge storyline from the Exodus TCG Official Magazine Issue #2, turmoil is abundant on Eeventide when it is disturbed to the point where its portals are thrown off course and start colliding into each other. These collisions create massive rips and tears in the fabric of space and time, opening up a new form of dimensional travel. However, these dimensional rifts signify permanent damage to Eeventide's atmosphere. Sentient smoke-like creatures called Chronos spill into the world soon after. The Chronos' are seen ripping apart portals, further destroying the shortcuts available to Drifters. But the biggest secret of all lies within the planet itself. It's well known by this point that Eeventide has a will of its own, but what exactly will happen when the very landscapes are called to rise up to defend themselves...? Set Breakdown: *This set consists of 91 cards, including: **3 Harmony Rares **8 Secret Rares **31 Rares **22 Uncommons **27 Commons *Of the 8 Secret Rares, one of them (Grandaria, Forger of Songs) can only be found as a fixed box topper in sealed booster boxes and not in packs themselves. **The other 7 Secret Rares have a packaging ratio of 1 in every 4 boxes, or 3 per case. Box Toppers *Box Toppers are extra/bonus cards included as incentive when opening an entire booster box or display. **Box Toppers are always Foil. **1 of the 2 Box Toppers in every box is "fixed", meaning it is the same card in every box. **The 2nd Box Topper is a random Foil from the booster set (Uncommon or higher). Sneak Peek Creature Types *Continuing a trend from the first booster set, there is a hidden pattern in each booster set that identify which new creature types the storyline will focus on in the near future. The pattern is 1 of that creature type in each main Rarity tier (Common, Uncommon & Rare) within the set (excluding dual-types). For Converging Chasms, the new preview types are Chrono & Machine. Creature Types This set introduces the following creature types: * Chrono * Stag * Owl * Octopus * Bull Contents *CT1-SideA/CT3 Eeventide, the Paradoxical Planet || CT1-SideB/CT3 Chaos Chasm, Eeventide Awoken *CT2-SideA/CT3 Sleeping Sanctum, the Untouchable Forest || CT2-SideB/CT3 Vital Sanctuary Eeventide's Ascent *CT3-SideA/CT3 Glacial Drift, the Lost Depths || CT3-SideB/CT3 Abyssal Ridge Eeventide's Gallows *81/80 Paladin's Parable *82/80 Roxanne the Final Paladin *83/80 Hollowfire Halo Dragon *84/80 Runeglyphis, Eeventide's First Key *85/80 Grandaria, Forger of Songs *86/80 Carcery Vale the Miscreation *87/80 Harpoon Halberdier *88/80 Legendary Thoughtglaive *1/80 Roaring Sanctuary *2/80 Shardveil's Onrush *3/80 Treeforge Envoy *4/80 Shardveil Courier *5/80 Portals Collide *6/80 Release *7/80 Mysterious Sojourner *8/80 Skyborn Guild Castle *9/80 Energy *10/80 Alluvion the Brisk Tide *11/80 Shatterglass Owl *12/80 Crystalline Stag *13/80 Snow Bastion Aberration *14/80 Planetary Crag of the Cosmos *15/80 Knight of the Frozen Claymore *16/80 Vastion the World's Hollow *17/80 Overgrown Trench Valchasm *18/80 Mistrai Driftwood *19/80 Amethyst Voidcap *20/80 Cankerous Needlespire *21/80 Tanglewood Snag *22/80 Embershard Siren *23/80 Clockwork Automata *24/80 Horncrest Cloudgorger *25/80 Angelica the Vast *26/80 Cascil the Unvanishing Paladin *27/80 Ephemera the Star Shield *28/80 Starbringer *29/80 Turbine Apparatus *30/80 Grandiose Infector *31/80 Dimensional Phoenix *32/80 Heart of Treeforge *33/80 Scenic Succession *34/80 Main Deck Strike *35/80 Return from Stardust *36/80 Firefly Grotto *37/80 Twilight Gorge *38/80 Starborn Outbreak *39/80 Banner of Valor *40/80 Starsleet Downpour *41/80 Portal Fall Valley *42/80 Lostep the Glacial Phantom *43/80 Crystalveil Sniper *44/80 Chaos Bull *45/80 Searing Scorchgrove *46/80 Blossombark Gaper *47/80 Crankshaft Oak *48/80 Everbloom Celestial *49/80 Roiling Storm Thunderhymn *50/80 Viridian Peak *51/80 Dimensional Octopus *52/80 Timeless Machination *53/80 Treacherous Forethought *54/80 Traverse the Treetops *55/80 Guild's Advancement *56/80 Dusgrove Stairway *57/80 Secluded Shortcut *58/80 Dragonis Guild Citadel *59/80 Harmonized *60/80 Volcanic Vehemence *61/80 Plateau's Edge *62/80 Collateral Damage *63/80 Buried Plains *64/80 Stellarfalls, the Cardsmiths' Haven *65/80 Departure *66/80 Dimensional Destruction *67/80 Emerald Slithercrest *68/80 Frostgear Behemoth *69/80 Valcrater Bandits *70/80 Dustwood Alder *71/80 Wildfire Willow *72/80 Elishroom the Potion Runner *73/80 Duneweaver Slithe *74/80 Ordained Dragon *75/80 Drangelic Outcross *76/80 Wielder of the Cross Blade *77/80 Portalstep Paragon *78/80 Dimensional Doe *79/80 Hyperexhaust Automaton *80/80 Sentient Anomaly Category:Booster Packs